


The Room

by HushHush360



Series: Cannibal Au [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: ((He doesn't realize thats not how hes should act)), Blood and Gore, Cannibal!Craig, Cannibalism, Corpses, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig got emotional detachment disorder, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Imprisonment, Insanity, M/M, Vomiting, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushHush360/pseuds/HushHush360
Summary: Craig and Tweek Tucker are a married couple that everyone wished they were. They seemed to complete each other and they also seem to have a good life. A decent sized house and they even adopted a little baby girl. Tweek believed everything was good too but one cleaning day showed Tweek that even if you think you know someone, that's not always the case.





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> ((The beginning is alright but when Tweek is exploring, I suggest if you are young or sensitive to vomit and blood and everything to leave.

    

 

     Craig and Tweek Tucker are a happy married couple and honesty they were pretty average. Craig worked as a police officer and Tweek took over his parents' coffee shop and turned it into a bakery. Sure Craig had emotional detachment disorder so at times he didn't exactly understand Tweek's distress but he still was able to help and keep Tweek calm.

     Sure Tweek was quite paranoid and was known for overthinking a lot but he still was smart and talented and Craig didn't love him any less. They had even gone down the route of starting a family and adopted a little baby girl and so far, they were doing good.

      Tweek had the better relationship when it came to their little girl, Andrea. He always brought her to work and thus spent more time than Craig did. That wasn't to say Craig didn't have a good relationship with Andrea or he didn't spend much time with Andrea. He did and when it came to Andrea, he acted softer and smiled more often just like he does when he's with Tweek.

      Tweek simply had a bit more of a connection with Andrea since Andrea was on Tweek's hip as he worked or close by most of the time. The best times though were when they were all together. Andrea would be in one of her father's laps or arms and they would either try and teach her something or just mess around. Mostly they messed around.

      They were a happy little family and Tweek couldn't wish for more.

      Actually, there was one thing. He wished he knew what was inside Craig's closet. Craig had his own office in their house and inside the office was, according to Craig, a closet for work items. That's what Craig said and that's apparently why he's not allowed inside that closet ever and rarely in Craig's office. Tweek wanted to know though and today was the day!

       It was Craig's day off which is usually spent with Tweek and Andrea but today, he was sleeping. So Tweek decided to still take the day off for himself and clean up the house. So far he had gotten Andrea's room, the kitchen and bathroom done, all while having a baby on his hip which wasn't unusual for him. Now was the time for Craig's office and he had a justified reason in case Craig woke up.

       So he first went to the kitchen and set Andrea down for a moment on a chair and then went through Craig's personal drawer to try and find the keys to the office and whatever other locks such as the door to the closet. It was easy to find considering how neat the drawer was and how the keys were just in the center of the organized drawer. "There, ngh. Now lets ngh go Andrea and see your dad's office and ngh what's inside that closet!." Tweek likes to think Andrea can understand him so a lot of times, he talks to her. 

        Now Tweak was at the door and unlocking it with Andrea on his hip and she was holding the duster. Then Tweek opened the door with keys in hand before he put them in his pockets and took the duster away from Andrea. Craig's office had dark walls with red splats everywhere and hands marks which were added with Andrea's help. Then there was a red and black carpet and then book selves which many books. There were also boxes and much storage that contained who knows what.

       Then right behind Craig's desk which had his desktop and more drawers and was very organized, was the door. It almost blended into the walls but the golden-colored knob gave its position away. Tweek set the duster down and quickly looked to see if Craig was around but he wasn't so Tweek went to the door and set Andrea down on Craig's chair. 

       Tweek got out the keys and started to try out all the keys to see which one would work. None of them worked and Tweek frowned and looked at Craig's desk to see if the key was somehow there. It wasn't and he frowned. The next best thing was to check the locke drawers and hope for the best and that's what he did.

        The first drawer that he unlocked revealed what he believed was a pistol with a silencer. "Ngh..what? Why would Crai-ngh have one just in a drawer in his office-ngh." He closed the drawer and didn't know if he should ask Craig or not and just moved on. The next drawer had a bunch of papers which Tweek didn't look at out of respect. It did have a key on top though and Tweek took it and tried it on the door. "Cm-ngh-on." He hoped it worked and he did a little victory dance when it opened slightly.

         There was a smell that filled his sensitive nostrils and he could identify the smell quickly. They lived in South Park, anyone who lived here had to smell it eventually. It was blood and then he was hit with a much more stronger smell that made him feel like throwing up. Andrea must have caught a bit of the smell as she made noise and Tweek quickly looked over her to make sure she was okay. 

          After checking her over, Tweek looked at the room and braced himself for whatever gross stuff was in there. He had to know just what Craig had inside there that smelled so terrible and faintly he could smell chemicals. He took a deep breath and then opened the door and he was greeted with darkness so he looked for a light switch and once he found it very close by, he turned it on and threw up at the sight.

           Bodies. Bodies hanging from something. Meat hooks? Tweek didn't know, he had only glanced for a moment before he was bending over and his breakfast had been deposited onto the cold ground. Once his breakfast was fully on the ground, Tweek looked up hesitantly and he felt like throwing up again. The bodies were hanging on hooks and they were horrifying. Some had a hook going through their shoulders and others had it going through their mouths. Some had different limbs gone and others had their stomach open with none of the organs left.

         Slowly Tweek got up and passed by the hanging bodies, make sure they didn't touch him. He had to see everything and he threw up a little when he saw the back. There was a body on a table and the poor soul's eyes were gone and his mouth was open to reveal no tongue. His stomach was open and Tweek just realized just how terrible everything smelled. He looked away to find more jars with organs and different limbs and he found different 'tools' for carving into these souls was what Tweek guessed.

         Then it hit Tweek. This was inside Craig's office and how neat everything seemed pointed towards him. Tweek quickly looked for his phone, only to find he had left it somewhere so he quickly turned around to leave when he heard Andrea make sounds of joy. He knew what those sounds were and he froze. Andrea made those sounds when one of her fathers were in her view. 

.

.

.

.

"Tweek. Honey, I love you."

 

         Tweek was put into complete darkness and he heard the door closer which caused him to run which only caused him to run into a body and he screamed when he felt it. He somehow moved his body to kept going and he luckily hit the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't open, no matter how hard he pulled.

          "CRAIG! O-OPEN THIS D-DOOR! P-PLEASE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and he felt tears already going down his face. He started banging on the door and he very oh very faintly heard his baby. Craig had to still be there if he could hear Andrea. He wouldn't leave Andrea by herself, right? Tweek didn't know but he slowly stopped hitting the door to relax his baby. Slowly he heard the faint cries stop and now he was left with the sound of his own tears hitting the ground.

.

.

.

.

           Tweek should turn on the lights. He hated not being able to see anything but at the same time...he didn't really want to see his surroundings. He tried to reason with Craig one more time. They were husbands and had a daughter, Tweek couldn't have just been reduced to what the poor souls behind him were reduced to.

 

"Craig! Pleas-Se let me out! I wo-on't tell a-anyONE!" He went quiet and waited.......

.

.

.

.

.

            The door didn't open so Tweek gave up and started to cry harder. He wasn't getting out and he certainly wouldn't be able to overpower Craig when he came in so he was doom. Either he starved or end up like the people behind him. His sobs filled the room and he wished he could at least hold Andrea one last time.

.

.

.

.

             The door opened and the light streamed in and Tweek looked up and he was greeted with Craig looming over him with Andrea in his hands. "Get up Tweek. Andrea wants to be held." Tweek stood up so fast he nearly fell over. He took Andrea away from Craig and held her close. He flinched and jerked away when Craig touched him and when he looked up at him, he saw the most dead eyes beside the people behind him who still had his eyes.

 

"Stop crying. It's just meat. That's why I put you in here, so you would get used to the meat. Now its time to be with Andrea. I'll meet you downstairs." He said too casually and Tweek just accepted the answer and rushed out of the room. He saw one of the drawers open and he stared. He rushed out when he heard something being torn.

 

 

 

 

_"Now Tweek, what you are saying about your husband is just insane! Mr. Tucker is a very respected police officer and takes his duty serious if what you have told me before is true?"_

_"You do-on't get it! HES ACTING! H-He must be using his d-disorder to play everyone-e!"_

_"Now Tweek, please calm down. Should we get your hus-"_

_"DON-N'T YOU DARE!"_

_"....*Click* Martha please bring i-"_

_"I SAID DO-NT!"_

_"What's wrong? Tweek, are you alright?"_

_"Don't t-touch me"_

_"Mr. Tucker, you are Tweek's husband so Im allowed to inform you that your husband has been making accusations and seems to be in a terrible state at the moment. So I'll be prescribing something to help. I wanted you to be aware. "_

_"Thank you. I'll make sure to be more careful with Tweek."_

_"Alright. I'll see Tweek next Sunday then. Have a good take Mr. Tucker and Tweak."_

_"You too, Mr. Watts."_

 

 

 

 

_"What remains of Jonathan Watts has been found. His wife, Ella Watts reported her husband missing a few weeks ago and yesterday, she found his head on her porch at around 3 am. Apparently, his eyes had been supposed scooped out and his tongue was cut out. There still is no lead on where the body of Jonathan Watts is. If you have any information, please call-"_

Tweek shut off the TV and held Andrea as he cried once again. He kept crying even as Craig put his hands on his shoulders. "It's a good thing they found him. Shame he's gone, but someone went and babbled about my diet. Now cmon, I made dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> ((Craig got emotional detachment disorder which is a headcanon I saw Tumblr and I really like that idea. So its mention and its why Craig sort of doesn't understand or comprehend Tweek's emotional distress. Anyways, I hope this ended up good! Also, I added a cover cause I published the story on wattpad!)


End file.
